Tears Falling
by James Meclould
Summary: Tsukune hasn't been to school in a few days and inner Moka is worried about him he hasn't been the same since the death of her outer self.


Moka walked into class noticing Tuskune was not there. She had a sadden exception on her face as she sat down in her desk. Few moments later the teacher was take role calling Tuskune name but response came. He wasn't been here in a few days does anymore now where he is the teacher asked. The class was silent I go check up on him Moka said getting up and walking out of the class room.

It's been four mouth since fairy tale was defeated but not without a cost. Omote a person like a sister to me is now dead. It was hard on everyone that she was gone. It hurt Tuskune the most he hasn't been the same since her death. Truth is I been avoiding him after that day after he told both me and Omote that he loved us and then kissed her then she died. I'm not proud of what I done I could tell it hurt when he saw me in class so I just avoid him anywhere else. Then he started not to come some of his class then he stop going all together hope his all right she thought.

She got up to his dorm and knocked there was no answer. She knocked again still no answer. She could fell his vampire arua in the room but it was weak. She kicked down the door to his room. The room was dark no light were own the curtains where closed leaving darkness all around. She walked around but still she couldn't find him. She walked over to a locked door hearing the shower on the other side. She kicked the door in and saw that Tuskune was in the shower the water hitting his skin sending jolts threw his body. Tuskune she shouted. She walked over to the shower. She took a deep breath and place her arms in the shower to get him out. The pain was unlike anything she felt as she pulled him out. "He is soaking wet how long has he been in here" she said. She put him on his bed and washed herself off. She place her hand on his neck. His pulse is weak but it's still there she thought. He need dry clothes she said walked to his closet and pulled a shirt and some pants. After she got him redressed she placed him back down. She walked over to a basket when she smelt a familiar sent his blood.

She placed his wet clothes on the floor and open the basket to see blooded clothes. And a knife with blood all around it. She was horrified at this sight. He been trying to kill himself she reached in to find several blood filled white shirts some with stab marks all over or just blood around the collar or just around the selves. A few tears went down her cheeks "why why is he doing all this to himself" she said. She heard a slight groan she turned he head to see Tuskune had his eyes open. She walked over to him. Your awake she said smiling. He turn around in the bed not to face her. "You're the last person I thought would show up" he said. What what do mean by that she shouted. "Why did you save me you couldn't let you blood pack die on you" he said in a sadden tone. What no I save you because I need to what to think killing yourself would do to Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and me she said to him.

And you she said looking at her. When was the last time we were together be sides class and club you avoided me like the plague so don't tell me you would Care if I died you would care you been doing a good job at not caring about me he shouted. She looked at his eyes once filled with joy happiness now filled with sadness and when looking at them she felt as if someone was taking away at her soul. No Tuskune I do care for you I ju- you just what you thought I has better off without you thought I would just forget about you and everything we been tough he Said. No I didn't I just thought you would be better off without me she said tears now falling. Of Couse you did is that you talking or is it you r pride that damn pride of yours. My pride is not the resin I kept away from you she shouted. Then why did you keep away from he asked. I thought that I would remind you of her I thought that would be too painful she said.

You now I confessed to you Moka I kissed you and after that you avoided me do you just hate me that much he asked? No I told you- "I don't believe anything your saying" he shouted offer her. Senses I came to this school you have told me I not good enough I just a weak human that we be nothing more than a blood pack to you she said tear falling. Tuskune she whispered.

I thought now that im a vampire now you would aspect me but now you still don't just leave me alone **LEAVE** he shouted. She smacked him and lifted him of the bed. "You idiot like you have said you loved both of me and her we may have been two different souls but we shared the same heart" she shouted at him then continue speaking. "You were our first friend ever the other humans mock us or feared us but you wanted to be a friend to us even when you knew what we were and knew what this school was. I will ament at first you were just a blood pack but day by day you become something more and more I used my pride as a shield to hide from. But when I was taken by fairy tale I only thought of you and only you all the mistakes I had not telling how I fell. Think what if I or you died without you knowing how I fell" she said to him.

"If that's true then why run from me" he said. I told I di- I know that's a lie he said. Yes that the tru-not it's not he said offer her again. What is the truth he shouted? I ran because I not sure you loved me she shouted back tears falling. "I am afraid that your lying to yourself about loving me and you only loved her he said dropping him. I came here to tell you I like you I don't care for the pride. With pride I will be alone but when with you I will never be alone again". She said tear falling.

Moka he said. But when I get here your trying to take your life and saying that I don't love that hurt me more then you know Tuskune she said picking him back up. You know the one thing I recited not doing when I was taken she said now smiling but with still tear in her eyes. What he asked. That when she pulled him into a kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes before she pulled back for air then placed him back on the bed. How was that for a first kiss Tuskune asked? Her face was a little red. Never expected you to show that face he said smiling. Then she smiled he smiling again his back to the old Tuskune I know. I don't know why but after today I don't see a day were our tears falling.

So what did you think found this on my computer and fixed it the best I could. Now I found something else on my computer that I don't remember writing but sounds good. Is what if Tuskune was the host for the Darkness it that sounds good to you Gals/guys ill fix it up and up load it. Till then I hope you guys have a great day.


End file.
